


bff fries

by zkdlins



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, M/M, McDonald's, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdlins/pseuds/zkdlins
Summary: umorder si kyungsoo ng bff fries sa mcdo at hindi niya namalayan na yung katabi niyang pogi sa counter yung nakukuhanan niya ng fries





	bff fries

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic AAAAAAAAAA still not that great but i hope you enjoy it!!

cet season na naman. meaning, malapit na ang almighty and omnipotent upcat. kasama nito ang katapusan nina kyungsoo and his friends. less than 60 days na lang ang natitira sa kanila para sa pagrereview bago ang exam at hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin sila nagsisimula kaya they are DEAD. anyway, hindi rin naman mamomroblema si kyungsoo roon dahil mas nareretain niya ang information kapag crinacram ito sa utak niya #clutch.

 

to be honest, ayaw naman talaga ni kyungsoo na magtake ng upcat pero sabi ng nanay niya, hindi siya papayagang magdorm kasama sina baekhyun at jongdae kung hindi niya ittry ang exam. kaya syempre, kahit alam niyang matutuyo ang utak niya dahil sa hirap ng upcat, mag-aaral pa rin siya dahil yun ang university na balak pasukan ng friends niya. in addition, marami raw gwapo sa up so why not?

 

pinapunta siya nina baek at jd sa mcdo para bumili ng tatlong 1 pc chicken with fries na kanilang kakainin for their "review session." hindi naman siya inutusan dahil kyungsoo was the one who actually volunteered para makita niya yung gwapong cashier sa mcdo. kung hindi siya nagkakamali, junmyeon ang pangalan nung cashier na lagi niyang pinipilahan everytime na bumibili siya sa mcdo.

 

"good afternoon po, may i take your order?" sabi sa kanya ni gwapong cashier. nacomplete na siguro ang araw ni kyungsoo, when junmyeon smiled at him.

 

"tatlong order ng 1 piece chicken with fries.” kyungsoo returned the smile to junmyeon.

 

“ano po drinks nila?” the cashier inquired. his eyes were really shining when kyungsoo looked at it. parang nagsasabing, _“sis, large mo na drinks and fries mo.”_

 

“yung dalawa coke and then yung isa vanilla iced coffee.” sagot ni kyungsoo habang tinutuck yung buhok niya behind his ears kahit hindi naman mahaba hair niya. tamang awra lang.

 

“large na po natin yung drinks, sir?” kyungsoo and junmyeon’s eyes met at namental block siya nang 5 seconds. _large. sis. gusto ko ng large…_

 

“sir?” naputol ang imahinasyon niya.

 

“ay sorry, regular lang. tapos yung fries paki-upgrade to bff fries and dine-in na lang ‘yun tapos yung dalawang order, take-out.”

 

regular na fries lang dapat ang oorderin ni kyungsoo pero he thought na gagabihin siya dahil sa pagrereview for the upcat. hindi rin naman talaga tatagal yung isang bff fries kay kyungsoo. siguro he would have finished one in less than hour; ganun talaga si kyungsoo kapag mentally and physically and sexually hungry.

 

“wait nalang po sa side, sir.” junmyeon gave a gleaming smile.

 

_willing to wait._

 

gumilid si kyungsoo para maka-order ang lalaki sa likod niya at ginilid muna ni junmyeon ang tray niya. pumunta si junmyeon sa may dispenser ng drinks at inasikaso ang order ni kyungsoo.

 

30 minutes nang nasa labas si kyungsoo kaya nama’y tinawagan na siya ni baekhyun upang kamustahin.

 

“hoy, kyungsoo. nasaan ka na? bakit ang tagal mo? nag-aalala na kami for you.” baekhyun said over the phone.

 

“drama! traffic pa rin hanggang ngayon; may ginagawa kasi yung maynilad. mga alas tres nandyan na ulit ako.” kyungsoo looked at his watch, _1:40 pm._

 

“gaga ka ba? parang tatlong kanto lang layo nyan dito ah. isang oras ka bang maglalakad?” malapit nang mahuli ni baekhyun ang mga lies ni kyungsoo.

 

“ha? baek? hindi kita marinig! ginigiba kasi yung daan? hello?” binaba na ni kyungsoo ang tawag bago pa makasagot si baekhyun.

 

sobrang traffic naman talaga sa may kalsada. pero hindi naman niya problema ‘yun kasi naglakad lang siya. bigla lang naisipan ni kyungsoo na sa mcdo na lang kainin ang fries niya dahil kahit kay fries na ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, hihingi pa rin ito sa kanya. madamot pa naman si kyungsoo lalo na when it comes to food. nothing comes in between them.

 

pagbalik ni junmyeon sa counter, kinuha niya ang order ng nasa likod ni kyungsoo.

 

“um, isang order ng mushroom pepper steak tapos yung drinks niya, coke zero. paki-add na rin ng bff fries.” sabi nung kasunod ni kyungsoo sa pila.

 

“sir, ano po ulit yung drinks?” junmyeon asked again. hindi niya masyadong naintindihan yung sinabi ng lalaki dahil sa bilis ng pagsalita nito.

 

“coke zero. less ice ha.”

 

pinunch ni junmyeon ang order at inabot ng lalaki ang bayad niya kay junmyeon. junmyeon gave him the change and took care of kyungsoo and the guy’s french fries.

 

nagulat si kyungsoo sa itsura ng mysterious na lalaki sa kanyang tabi. parang gwapong mayaman. pagtingin nang maigi ni kyungsoo sa mukha ng lalaki, tama nga siya. side profile pa lang pak na, paano pa kaya pag buong mukha na? nawindang talaga si kyungsoo dahil mukhang galing sa langit ang lalaki. clear skin at poreless pa siya.

 

 _“kim jongin, sa san beda nag-aaral. wow.”_ kyungsoo muttered to himself.

 

shocks, ito na ba yung sinasabi nina jongdae na magiging tirador ng college si kyungsoo?

 

as always, tuwing may makikitang gwapo si kyungsoo, biglang lumalabas ang imaginary checklist niya.

 

 _gwapo? check._ who’s gonna tell kyungsoo na hindi mukhang statwa sa museum ‘tong si jongin? he looks like the heavens sent him specifically for kyungsoo. goodbye, junmyeon. it was nice meeting you.

 

 _mas matangkad sa’kin? check._ type talaga ni kyungsoo ang mga boys na taller than him. why? so he could bury his own face in his boyfriend’s chest tuwing maghuhug sila. kyungsoo is very soft for hugs; he prefers hugs over kisses. kaya naman automatic swipe left si kyungsoo sa bumble and tinder kapag mas maliit sa kanya ang lalaki.

 

 _matalino? parang._ nafefeel ni kyungsoo ang genius vibes from jongin because of his specs. not everyone can radiate genius vibes just by wearing specs. iba talaga ang ang aurang ineemit ni jongin. mukhang papasa siya sa upcat nang walang review review. shet, wala na siyang pake sa criteria na ‘to. basta ang sarap sarap ni jongin ‘pag nakasalamin.

 

and now, for the final criteria. napatingin si kyungsoo sa sweatpants ni jongin but he was not able to take a good look because his orders were already complete.

 

“sir, orders complete na po. sa kabilang side na lang po yung condiments. thank you.”

 

“ay kuya wait, pahingi naman ng tatlong extra gravy.” kyungsoo asked.

 

nagrequest si kyungsoo ng extra dahil kinukulang talaga ang prinoprovide na gravy ng mcdo kapag silang tatlo ang kumakain. pumunta si junmyeon sa may likod para humingi sa kitchen staff. habang hinihintay niya yung extra gravy, napansin ni kyungsoo na kulang yung order niya.  hinanap niy kung nasaan yung bff fries niya and it turns out na namisplace lang pala ni junmyeon yung fries niya sa kabilang tray. kyungsoo grabbed it and placed it sa tray niya. wala pa naman si junmyeon kaya kumain muna siya ng fries habang naghihintay.

 

nagulat si jongin sa ginawa ni kyungsoo at tiningnan ito. bakit niya kinakain yung fries ni jongin? he looked at him curiously para marealize ni kyungsoo ang ginagawa niya.

 

hindi kaagad napansin ni kyungsoo na jongin is checking him out. nacoconscious naman si kyungsoo kapag tinitingnan siya kaya napatingin din siya sa lalaki.

 

 _oh my god._ hindi pa sila magkakilala pero parang pinopormahan na siya ni jongin. hindi naman camera si kyungsoo para tingnan siya ni jongin nang fierce. may patilt pa ng head ang pogi kay kyungsoo. kyungsoo realized jongin’s potential in becoming a succesful model. grabe, sobrang effortless ng pagpose kahit nasa fastfood restaurant lang sila.

 

lingid sa kaalaman ni kyungsoo na hindi pala nagpapafierce ‘tong si jongin. sa totoo lang, gusto na niyang isubsob sa tray itong si kyungsoo. sino ba naman ang hindi magagalit kapag ninakawan ka ng fries? pakiramdam ni jongin ay he lost his rights. syempre, bilang isang dom, kailangan niyang ipaglaban ang fries niya.

 

“excuse me?” jongin tried to sound dominant para maintimidate si kyungsoo but in reality, jongin is a soft person. hindi rin niya alam kung saan niya nakuha yung lakas ng loob para iconfront si kyungsoo. kahit nga kulang yung nabigay sa kanya na sukli sa jeep eh ‘di niya kayang sabihin sa driver.

 

kyungsoo just looked at jongin innocently. in fairness, jongin thought na kyungsoo looked cute because of his large eyes. pero that doesn’t change the fact na ninakaw ni kyungsoo ang fries niya.

 

“um, hi po. bakit?” unaware talaga si kyungsoo na hindi sa kanya yung fries na kinakain niya. todo landi pa siya sa lalaking kumausap sa kanya. hindi niya pa rin napapansin na sobra pala ang sinukli sa kanya dahil bff fries yung inorder niya hindi regular. hindi rin siya nagbother na tingnan yung resibo na nakalagay na sa loob ng plastic bag.

 

“bakit mo po kinakain yung fries ko?” nainis na talaga si jongin kay kyungsoo pero gumamit pa rin siya ng “po” kasi hindi niya naman close tong kausap niya. he actually sounded like a kid complaining because someone took his candy.

 

si kyungsoo naman, hindi naiintindihan ang pinagsasabi ni jongin. hindi niya alam kung bakit nang-aangkin ng fries tong kausap niya eh mukha naman siyang may pambili ng sampung bff fries. kyungsoo thought na nagpapacute lang si jongin just to gain his attention. unfortunately, hindi talaga pinopormahan ni jongin si kyungsoo. gusto lang niya talagang mabigyan ng hustisya dahil ninakaw ni kyungsoo yung fries niya.

 

“kuya, um, gusto mo ba nitong fries ko? hindi naman ako madamot eh.” siningitan ng modest na tawa ni kyungsoo yung dulo ng sentence niya para hindi naman isipin ni jongin na easy person siya. kyungsoo is not a veteran in flirting with other people so this is the best thing he came up with.

 

“why are you offering me something that i own? ‘yan nga ang first meal of the day ko tapos aagawin mo pa sa’kin?” natrigger na talaga si jongin dahil hindi siya kumain ng breakfast kaninang umaga para matapos yung report nila ng friend niya na si sehun. meron namang available na pagkain sa condo ni jongin but he chose their report over breakfast. another bad thing that happened to jongin today was hindi sila nakasagot sa tanong ng prof nila. may nakalimutan palang part si jongin na hindi nila naresearch ni sehun.

 

on the other hand, kyungsoo was annoyed by jongin’s remarks. he thought na jongin was just flirting with him pero hindi pala. hindi rin naman umuurong si kyungsoo tuwing may nang-aaway sa kanya.

 

_gago to ah, sa tingin niya ba porket gwapo siya hindi ko na siya lalabanan? wag ako ha._

 

“uh, okay ka lang ba? mas nauna naman akong nakapila sayo and i paid for this.” tinaas ni kyungsoo ang fries at winagayway sa mukha ni jongin. nginitian niya si jongin para magmukhang mas strong yung argument niya (in his opinion).

 

“nakalagay kasi yan sa tray ko along with my order, kaya i believe na those fries are mine.” sagot ni jongin.

 

“kahit pa nakalagay yan kasama ng order mo, akin pa rin yan dahil mas nauna akong mag-order sayo ng bff fries. ano, mas mauuna mo ang makuha yung order mong fries?” kyungsoo confidently answered jongin.

 

kyungsoo thought na he would be the one who’s going to win in his debate with jongin. that’s what he thought. bumalik na si junmyeon sa counter after fetching jongin’s other orders and kyungsoo’s extra gravy.

 

“sir, bakit po kayo nag-aaway? kung pwede po sana sa may table niyo nalang po kayo mag-away kasi may oorder pa po na iba.” junmyeon tried to calm things down but kyungsoo never backs down.

 

“ay kuya ito kasing lalaking ito pinagbibintangan akong magnanakaw—“

 

“which is true…” jongin cut kyungsoo off.

 

“alam mo kuya, educated talaga ako pero feel ko mawawalan na talaga ako ng class pag sinapak kita.” kyungsoo was on the verge of breaking jongin’s nose.

 

kyungsoo continued to explain the situation to junmyeon and unfortunately, kyungsoo was wrong. junmyeon explained that he was not able to punch in kyungsoo’s orders because he was not able to hear it. nag-apologize naman si junmyeon for what he did pero huli na ang lahat kay kyungsoo. napahiya na siya sa iba pang nakapila and kay jongin.

 

“gosh, kuya i’m so sorry.” kyungsoo apologized to jongin but it was too late.

 

“i got no time for this.” nagwalk-out si jongin with his order dahil wala na siyang oras para makipag-argue pa kay kyungsoo. malapit na matapos ang break nila and hindi pa siya nakakakain. who knew it wasn’t his day today?

 

lumabas naman si kyungsoo sa mcdo para habulin si jongin and para magbigay ng proper apology. hindi kagad nakita ni kyungsoo si jongin sa labas dahil malayo na kagad ang nalakad ni jongin. tumakbo naman si kyungsoo towards jongin to talk to him and offer to buy him fries.

 

“uy, sorry talaga. hindi ko alam na hindi napunch nung cashier yung order ko.” habang nag-aapologize si kyungsoo, patuloy naman ang paglakad ni jongin at sadyang hindi niya talagang pinapansin si kyungsoo.

 

gusto na talagang umiyak ni jongin dahil maraming masamang nangyari sa kanya today. pero hindi pwede, strong daw siya. si kyungsoo naman, naliligo na sa pawis niya dahil sa kakahabol kay jongin na ayaw siyang pansinin.

 

“huy, hindi ko naman talaga sinasadya. sorry kung nataasan kita ng boses kanina. bibilhan nalang kita ng bagong fries.” kyungsoo offered para hindi na uminit yung ulo ni jongin.

 

“no thank you, baka malate pa ako sa next class ko.” jongin politely declined kyungsoo’s offer kahit halos sigawan na siya nito kanina. jongin believes na kindness is the key para kainin si kyungsoo ng konsensiya niya.

 

“please, let me treat you. i even threatened you pa nga eh. bigay mo nalang sakin yung number mo tapos i’ll call you if you’re not busy. okay lang?” kyungsoo offered.

 

“are you hitting on me?”

 

walang hidden agenda si kyungsoo sa paghingi ng number ni jongin pero si jongin mismo ang nagbigay ng idea sa kanya kung saan niya gagamitin ito. tumigil silang dalawa sa paglalakad at nagulat si kyungsoo dahil nginitian siya ni jongin.

 

“just kidding, it’s okay lang talaga. you don’t have to treat me, i accept your apology.”

 

“sige na, papatayin ako ng conscience ko kapag hindi ako nakabawi sayo.” kyungsoo persisted. he was right; kyungsoo was the type of person na hindi papatahimikin ng konsensiya niya kapag may nagawang mali.

 

“gusto mo talaga akong mameet ulit no? hahaha.” nawawala ang mga mata ni jongin kapag tumatawa, type na type pa naman ni kyungsoo ang mga ganito. syempre, pinatulan na niya.

 

ugh mga mars, sobrang sarap ng tawa niya.

 

“okay lang bang kilalanin kita?” sagot ni kyungsoo. +10 for bravery. natawa naman si jongin.

 

“okay lang naman if you want to get to know more about me. sorry for acting up kanina ah, sobrang stressed talaga ako today. thank you for making me laugh.” nanggigigil na talaga si kyungsoo dahil gusto niyang ipinch yung cheeks ni jongin. sobrang soft pala niya, akala ni kyungsoo medyo cold si jongin.

 

_dami mong sinasabi, jowain mo na kagad ako._

 

“hahaha, ako naman dapat ang magsorry eh. bigay mo na sakin number mooo.” mahabang “mo” talaga dahil gustong magpacute ni kyungsoo kay jongin. hindi rin alam ni kyungsoo kung paano niya kinayang sabihin ‘to kay jongin.

 

jongin asked for kyungsoo’s phone and kyungsoo quickly brought it out. dinial ni jongin yung phone number niya para makuha rin niya ang number ni kyungsoo. pagkatapos niyang gawin ‘yon ay isinoli niya na kagad kay kyungsoo yung phone niya.

 

“here, i have to go na kasi i have to eat pa eh. call me nalang then let’s meet up.” jongin bid his farewell kay kyungsoo. gusto pa namang ni kyungsoo na kainin si—na ayaing kumain si jongin pero mukhang busy talaga ito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
